


The Sun

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: We will be forever together, just the two of us.





	The Sun

Sweet, beloved scent reached his nostrils, filling him with anticipation so huge it was pleasantly painful. After waking up alone he panicked, dashed out of their room and started searching whole house, but it turned out he was still there. Everything was at it's right place, where it perfectly belonged, where Ritsu wanted it to be. A salon was drowning in orange sunlight that was able to enter through glassy walls. Outside was illuminated with dawn's shine. It was disturbing, but the person waiting for him was way more important. If he wanted it to be bright, let it be bright.

\- Maa-kun.

Just as he expected, the boy turned around and smiled at him. He noticed the smile to be awkward, but it was still a smile. Maa-kun was shining as always, and sitting in sun was suiting him. He was born to live in light after all... However Ritsu did his best to teach him how to live in darkness, and Mao understood that being nocturnal is better. He always was smart.

\- Ah, hello Ricchan. I'm sorry I left without you, I just wanted to catch last hours of the day...

Ritsu stopped himself from saying unpleasant things. Maa-kun sometimes acts as if he wanted to live in sun... But that's impossible.

\- I was sad. Why did you leave me?

Mao's face became twisted with fear for a mere second before he shook his head and smiled again.

\- I didn't leave you, I'm still here, see~?

\- But I didn't get good morning kiss.

Isara got up so quickly Ritsu could see he got a bit dizzy. He was okay in the end, so all that mattered was getting his promised kiss. Mao approached him and kissed his forehead. All the tension left him, this kiss reassuring him that Mao was still there. He wasn't left behind again, he wasn't alone again, his world was still warm and welcoming. After all, Maa-kun will always wait for him, and help him, and let him sleep... As long as he is with Maa-kun, he will be happy.

\- I hate waking up to see empty bed. Don't do this again.

Eyes he beloved so much became empty when Ritsu said that, but since he knew why, he just needed to reassure Maa-kun too.

\- I'm not ever leaving your side too, you know? We will be forever together, just the two of us.

\- Yes... Ricchan.

Ritsu took his hand and kissed it. Yes, days are still good. He will cuddle with Maa-kun now, and forget unpleasant incident... And everything will be fine. Forever.

\- Do you want to eat something?

\- I'm not... hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was hesistant to post it because it's short and yandere Ritsu but if you enjoyed it, remember to leave kudos/comment~


End file.
